


Choose

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkwardness, Dragon Swap, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Light Fury takes Toothless place, Polyamory Negotiations, THWIsNotCanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Nótt was not only a Light Fury, but also the queen of dragons, and now that the battle was over, she needed to decide: her fellow dragons, or her partner?AU where the Light Fury was shot down instead of Toothless.





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 2: Tears  
Flufftober Prompt 2: Rarepair
> 
> Tandloss is Toothless's dragons name, since Hiccup didn't have the opportunity to name him this time.

Nótt saw the horizon in front of her, a vast ocean being tinted by the sunset, the cloud acting like mist, not revealing what it hides, the world where she was from. The Hidden world like Hiccup called, the place with more light furies that she could count.

Home? She…she didn’t know.

The night fury, Tandloos, was looking expectantly at her, with hope. He belonged there, it was the home he adopted when his flock was ambushed by humans, and she knew the only reason he shows it to her, was with the hopes they would go there, together. The Bewilderbeast she once fought bow to her, making her the alpha of that flock for the process of elimination; if she wanted, she could reign them, until her times comes.

There was one problem.

She looks back, and in front of her, there are two men, two who meant so much for her. On her right, was Tandloos, the last of his kind who she and her human saved, despite his much hate for the species of later. Since they meet in the forest, her curiosity was only an excuse for something that was destined for more, a connexion she felt as soon as her blue eyes meet with his green ones.

And then at her left, was Hiccup, her Hiccup.

Like with the night fury, the moment they meet each other it was when the world changed. He took her down and later spare her life, then she spared his; saving each other, nurturing each other, until they defeated the evil Queen and became unstoppable.

He notices her turmoil, and said: “Is time to go, isn’t it?”

She blinks, feeling her eyes watery “What about you?” She says low, speaking in dragonese meant not a lot of people will understand them, yet her mother was around, and they needed to be careful.

Even now, she didn’t want unsuspected ears to know the truth of their relationship.

His chest expands, taking a deep breath, and let it out “I…I need to stay here, with the rest of Berk, and you belong there, with the dragons”

She lets a scream, a shriek that was almost close to her roar in battle, yet this was a lot more desperate. Part of her understood, she really did: Not matter how big they could make New Berk, dragons aren’t secure around, and they aren’t enough to go against the world, no matter what they do, it will never be safe enough. However, a world without Hiccup…

They have been inseparable since he recovered those years ago, when he noticed his lack of paw matching her lost tailfin. She will light the fire of the smoke cove where he did his projects, swim together, even when it was too cold for him, because he knew she prefers it to do it together. Fly, as much as they wanted, where no one had tried to.

One day without him was something, and she lost track of time going with Tandloos for sure, but what they were talking about was more than that.

She stands in her back paws for a moment, letting her front paws on his shoulder, and as gently as she could, push him down, where she involves him with her wings, leaving him down on his knees and covering the upper part of his body in what appeared to be half of a cocoon. This wasn’t new, when they wanted some privacy, she will do this, no matter how was looking; it was something only between him and her.

Like now.

“I don’t want to leave you” She coos, putting her head against his; he doesn’t oppose to that.

“Me neither, gods Nótt, I-” he is crying, and is like a part of him is crumbling. This wasn’t in front of Berk, where he needed to be a hero for his people; now was just a man which heart is being broken “I love you, I love you like I haven’t love anybody, you are my soulmate”

A cry gets out of her voice, wanting to cry even more with those words. She had heard them, a lot; she remembers the summer nights, escaping of everybody to have some alone time, and he will whisper those sweet words to her, the declaration of love of two teenagers who later become adults, who were loving each other as nothing had changed.

But no matter how they felt for each other, the world was an implacable place, one that would not forgive two lovers just for it.

“Besides” his voice is bitter, even when she notices he is trying to compose himself, for her “You have him, right? You love him”

“But I love you too!” she hurries to say, being the absolute truth “I don’t know well how it happened, I cannot deny I have a connection with him, but with you too. I knew you would change my world as soon as I saw you, even if I didn’t accept it at first, and I was right. Hiccup Haddock, you were the first one I loved, and that hasn’t changed, I doubt it will ever do”

Between the tears in his face, he smiles and laughs, a broken laugh, yet a little happiness is in the air; no matter the situation, he will always smile to those words, he was never immune to her.

He puts a hand on her jaw, caressing her softly, he whispers “This is not only between the two of us, is about the world, too. Is not safe, even if we only ended in this mess because the night fury ended with us, is not that easy; you are still hunted, all the dragons are, and it will not stop”

She sighs, it was true; this wasn’t about jealousy or who she loves most, but those hunters trying to conquer the world. Yeah, they defeat them, but they couldn’t defeat the business behind; they could shoot down one, and somebody new will try to make a profit and they will be back at square one.

Wait, there were still dragons out there, ones who were in cages and even if she encourages other dragons to go with her, they couldn’t hear and less follow her. She has an idea.

“Come with me” she prompted, some hope in her voice “Help me free those who are still locked”

“W-What?” He hiccups for a moment, surprised.

“Is not fair let other dragons on their own, it will mean that all the others will suffer because nobody is there to protect them” She separated a little to look at him directly, getting excited “Instead of guiding them here, what we need to do is show them the hidden world. Astrid is already the Chief anyways, you can come with me and don’t associate with Berk, so nobody will follow us!”

Hiccup opens his mouth and starts babbling “That is crazy! Fine, our overcrowding problem would be solved, and the dragons wouldn’t be taken from the Hidden World. But what about your safety? You will become the main target of everybody!”

“Like I’m not accustomed to that” She laughs. Being a light fury, the unheard cousin of the night fury who can hide in plain sight already makes her a target “Besides, since when I am the one who cowers and leaves others on their luck? You don’t know me perhaps?”

He starts laughing with that, then moves his head, undecided “I don’t know, is dangerous; not sure if I could get somebody to help us, especially since they need people to construct the town here. And what about the Night Fury?”

Nótt squirms, her time to be unsure “This is who I am, if he doesn’t want it…then I can’t do anything about it”

“I don’t want him to break your heart”

“I will survive as long as I’m on your side, I don’t think I will need anything else”

He smiles with that response, and taking advantage of being still on the cocoon he closes the space between them, and kisses her. It was just a light kiss, yet it already makes her feel better after it. Once they are separated again, she retracts her wings.

“W-Wow!” Hiccup almost falls off his position for the surprise; when he looks to the side and notice the Night Fury standing at them; he hasn’t moved from his place and was looking awkwardly at the both of them.

“Hey”

“Hey?” She replies, unsure.

“So, um, I hear everything”

Her eyes open, both her ears and her wings drop “Oh”

“So…you and he are-?”

“Yes,” She hurries to answer, looking around and feeling some relief when she notices Hiccup’s mother had taken her distance from the zone, giving them privacy. Most dragons knew already because after smelling so strongly like the other, they come to that conclusion sooner or later; how they have been even to hide it from her for a year is a miracle.

“Oh, I see” he looks to his paws, he is sad? “I-I thought you and me-”

“Also yes” she squirms again; this was so awkward “Sorry if I made you believe something else, but Hiccup is my mate” she announces proudly, or as proudly as she can be in whispers “But if you want, we can also be together; you don’t need to do anything with Hiccup, of course, just accept my heart also belongs to him”

Tandloos looks at him, at her, and then at him again “You...are okay with this?”

Hiccup shrugs, smiling “I just want her to be happy”

“Yeah…I also want that”

She sighs in relief “So, that means you still want to be with me? And what our plan? I’m assuming you heard that too”

“Yes, I still want to be with you” he took a moment to look at her fondly, purring, and then responds “About that…I spend so long in the underground, hoping to escape all the troubles, I think is time I finally do something for the other dragons, too”

Hiccup smiles and looks at her, at what she replies with one of her smiles; most humans were afraid of it, since showing her teeth would normally mean something else for them, but at this moment, she couldn’t help her.

Tandloos lips quiver, he starts opening his mouth and before she knows when, his teeth had disappeared; making an inoffensive smile that was a lot better than hers, to be honest.

“Wow, Toothless? I didn’t know night furies couldn’t do that!”

“Um, thanks?” He spokes, confusing.

And she laughs, because despite all the issues and future problems they will face, this was both an ending, and the beginning of an amazing chapter in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww I don't care probably nobody will read this, I love it.  
It was actually going to finish with LF and Hiccup taking different ways, but 1) I hate the ending of THW why the fuck I should do the same 2) I already have angst yesterday, so what about some fluff today? 3) I fucking love this pair for reasons beyond my comprehension, I'm alone in this hell so let me.  
I tried to make her have some personality, but its hard because there is not a lot to work with? Look I have love-hate relationship with her, and the fact that we barely know and what we know is not original doesn't help, so I hope I didn't make this a Toothless-but-if-he-was-a-female-light-fury.  
Also try to make Toothless without Hiccup, was weird in my mind because I love them so much, but I think I pull that off? not sure.  
The reason why Toothless is named Tandloss as dragon name, is because Tandloss is Toothless's name in dutch. Yeah I'm not really original.  
Oh well, that's it for today.  
Bye.


End file.
